<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>那什么的童话故事 by NamnChung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674631">那什么的童话故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung'>NamnChung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bgm:没有，建议听达拉崩吧（？）<br/>儿童邪典。<br/>没屁放了，祝MiddleBirthday快乐♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>那什么的童话故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>郑允浩是条恶龙。</p><p>对，就是大开本的童话书里比较常见的那种；体型很大，长了长长的角和长长的尾巴的那种；会喷火和一点魔法，喜欢金灿灿的东西的那种；每隔一段时间就飞到王国的城堡里抢走整个王国最漂亮的公主，最后被王子或者某个不知名的勇者打败的那种；在公主和王子或是勇士的Happy Ending中做出牺牲的那种。</p><p>但他又是比较特别的那种。他长得很好看，与他那些凶神恶煞的前辈们相比，郑允浩长得却是清秀不少，黑红渐变颜色可怖的鳞片却是纹理细腻，在太阳下能反射出一层一层的光来，加之细长漂亮的龙尾和翼展巨大可以遮天蔽日但上面狰狞的倒刺却是少之又少的龙翼，使得郑允浩虽然各项能力出众，但也很少担任抓走公主的任务。</p><p>没办法啦，这条年轻恶龙长得实在不够吓人，没法达到童话作者们想要的“在宴会上把王公大臣们吓个半死再掳走花容失色的公主”效果。</p><p>郑允浩有点生气，也有点无奈。作为一条年轻气盛又确有实力资本的恶龙，他是非常非常非常想像其他恶龙一样完成这项从很久以前就传下来的伟大使命的，但是前辈们说的也没错，像他这样长得并不凶恶的恶龙，出门是会被笑话的。</p><p>什么嘛...郑允浩越想越气，狠狠地抓起块石头往岩壁上扔，结果石头没有被撞碎，而是很不给面子地弹了回来，“啪”地正中郑允浩眉心，痛得他整条龙在地上打滚。</p><p>“呜...连石头都欺负我...”恶龙惨兮兮地伸着爪子捂住龙脑袋，甩了甩尾巴把无辜的石子扫远，然而不小心用力过猛打翻了水桶里他小心翼翼一枚一枚存好的金币，亮闪闪的硬币四散开来，有一枚咕噜咕噜滚到了山洞洞口旁边，郑允浩慌了一下便要去捡，这时他突然看到洞口另一边放着一张纸。</p><p>准确的说是一封信，但对于一条龙来说未免过于渺小。郑允浩转了转眼睛，脚下嘭地窜起一阵烟雾，烟雾中走出来一个衣着简单的青年，小跑几步捡起那枚金币小心地擦了擦塞进兜里，再捡起被石头压在地上的信慢慢读了起来。</p><p>信是和他关系还不错的另一条恶龙写的，那条龙也是他的前辈，但一直对他很照顾，也并不歧视他作为恶龙有些特殊的处境。信纸上仅寥寥数语，说明对方本来需要去比较远的一个国度抓走那个国家即将挑选配偶的长公主，但是很不巧这条经验丰富的恶龙生了重病，相熟的朋友又忙于各自的任务无法抽身，情急之下想到了他，希望他可以帮这个忙。</p><p>“不要担心，”对方在信的倒数几行安慰郑允浩，“那里离这里远，有龙去的年岁也相对比较少，正好适合你。”</p><p>他还说了一些什么，但郑允浩已经无暇细看，他欢呼一声，在相对于人形而言显得过分庞大的山洞里没有目的地地乱跑，最后干脆变回龙身，一声巨响后重重扑进他的小金库。</p><p>刚收拾好没多久的存钱罐又被打翻，郑允浩整条龙趴在堆成小山丘的金银财宝上满足地叹息，随后才想起天边已经擦黑，他也该动身去那个遥远的国度了。</p><p>今天是我郑允浩上任的第一天——某条龙在心里给自己打气——不能输给偏见！</p><p>他压低了点身子钻出山洞，站在山洞前的平台上伸了个懒腰，翅膀张开到最大，每一片龙鳞，每一根龙骨都散发着生机勃勃的气息。</p><p>这副宽阔的翅膀随后扇动起来，边缘裹起巨大的旋风，接着在夕阳下这条恶龙腾地而起，朝着太阳徐徐落下的方向，也就是他那位前辈在信中所描述的方向飞去。</p><p>那真的是一个很远很远的国家，远到郑允浩记也记不清自己究竟拍打了多少次翅膀，才隐隐约约看见王国最高的城堡尖尖上插着的十字架和三角旗刺破萦绕在其周围的一点点稀薄的雾气耸立着，下方则是灯火通明，一扇扇长方形或是长方形加半圆形的窗户中朦胧地有光影和人影在移动，显然是在举办什么大型聚会。</p><p>前辈说国王的大女儿，王国的大公主将在今晚同多个国家王公贵族见面的宴会上挑选心怡的王子或者别的什么职称，总之是她的未来伴侣。郑允浩想了想，觉得近在咫尺的这片建筑应该就是皇宫，便挑了个城堡露台俯冲而下，途中还仔细避开屋檐房角，唯恐磕着碰着。他自己有没有事情倒是其次，如果造成不必要的损失就不好了。</p><p>毕竟我只是来劫走公主的，不能做多余的事。三观正得有些对不起职业的恶龙这样想，在离露台只有一两米的地方变成人形，身穿白镶金红宴会礼服的俊美青年稳稳落在露台上，满意地将头发往脑后理了理。</p><p>这时他才注意到之前忙于避开障碍物，以他极佳的视力竟未发现露台上站了个人，一身黑色燕尾服，花白头发打了一个个卷，苍老的面容有些惊讶的神情在上。</p><p>完了完了，不会是被自己之前的龙身吓傻了吧？前辈关于这个国家很少有龙造访的说辞仍在脑中回响，郑允浩心下一惊，上前几步面向那人。</p><p>“喂，你...”</p><p>“你没事吧”挂在嘴边呼之欲出，郑允浩见那人眼睛睁得更大，愣了愣总觉得哪里不对劲。</p><p>啊该死的！他一拍脑袋。我是恶龙啊！哪有恶龙关心人类的？！</p><p>做完深刻的自我检讨，郑允浩凝了凝神，换上自认为凶得不行的表情，低声恐吓那个人。</p><p>“喂，我问你，”他一边质问一边挥了挥手比成爪子的模样，随后又反应过来现在的自己已经没有龙爪了，于是又悄悄放了下去，“这里就是王宫吗？”</p><p>“啊...啊？”那人一脸没回过神的样子，迷茫地看着他。</p><p>“我说！”郑允浩身为恶龙的自信有些受挫，但他仍然提高了声音耐着性子重复一遍，“这里是王宫吗！？我是恶龙！我是来抓公主的！”</p><p>他已经装得很吓人，至少是他自己觉得很吓人了，但那个人只是眨了眨眼，平静地点点头。</p><p>“噢，恶龙啊，我们这儿好久没有恶龙来了。”对方一边说一边推开露台连通宫殿内的玻璃门，偏头示意郑允浩跟上，“我是这个王国的丞相，专门出来迎接恶龙的，今天国王陛下说有龙会来我还以为陛下在拿我开玩笑呢，毕竟我这么大年纪也只见过一次而已。”</p><p>好像...跟我想象的有那么一点不一样..？好像顺利的过了头，这个人类看到他也并没有其他龙描述的那样露出惊讶甚至恐惧的神情。郑允浩有些莫名，但到了这个地步他总不可能不进去，不管怎么说前辈托付的任务还是要完成的。郑允浩小心地踏上大理石扑就的地面，差点被其反射的灯光晃了眼。</p><p>太亮了，比十吨黄金放在一起还要亮。郑允浩不由地抬手挡了挡眼睛，突然觉得自己作为一条见惯了闪闪发光的玩意儿的龙有点失败。</p><p>但他还是好奇，于是压低上半身询问比身为人形的他还要矮一个头还多的丞相：“那个...丞相先生，你为什么不怕我啊？”</p><p>老人的身形顿了顿，慢腾腾地回头看了他一眼。</p><p>“为什么要怕？”他一句话就让郑允浩愣在原地，“虽然我们这儿地偏很少有龙来，但也不是完全没有。再说了，就算有，最后不都会被王子或者勇士打败吗？你们恶龙只是为了让公主殿下找到一个合适伴侣的帮手罢了。”说着丞相摆了摆手，“总之就是这样，你见过哪个童话故事里恶龙赢过？”</p><p>唔...这么说倒也没错。郑允浩抬起食指蹭了蹭嘴唇，觉得对方说的不无道理，毕竟他们恶龙做的确实是这样的苦力活：抓走公主，和一路披荆斩棘寻到龙穴的王子或者勇士或者别的什么东西打一架，拿点报酬——多半是亮亮的财宝——再把这对佳人放回去。他深以为然地点点头，但又觉得哪里不太对，刚想开口，丞相猛地停住脚步，还在发呆状态中的郑允浩脚一滑差点撞上去。</p><p>“喏，”丞相手一抬，头也不回地指着大厅里熙熙攘攘的人群聚集地的某一个点，对郑允浩说，“那位就是我们的公主殿下了。”</p><p>“哪里哪里？”郑允浩的关注点一下子就被自己此次的任务对象吸引了过去，无奈人群实在庞大，他视力再好也一时难以分辨，只好试探着猜测。</p><p>“是穿紫色长裙的那位吗？”</p><p>“不，是她左边那位。”</p><p>“我看看...黄裙子的？”</p><p>“也不是，再旁边一些。”</p><p>“噢...不对，我是恶龙啊！为什么在这里玩猜谜游戏？！”</p><p>郑允浩原地气得跺脚，远处困扰他许久的人群却自发地分成两半，从中走出一个高挑的人影，径直向郑允浩和丞相所在的方向走来。</p><p>郑允浩并未注意到来人，低头自顾自地生着没必要的气，直到眼前一黑，他这才抬了抬头，第一次打量起这个不知为何站在他面前的人来。</p><p>来人身着红衣黑裤，大半鲜艳的红色编织成的礼服穿在一个梳着背头的男人身上却也并不显得夸张，反而为他雕塑一般棱角分明俊朗硬挺的面容增添了几分极具诱惑力的色彩。礼服左肩用金线绣了一只展翅欲飞的凤凰，在头顶琉璃装饰的大灯照耀下有着生动明媚的色彩。再往下是束腰皮带，完美勾勒了那人倒三角的身材比例，佩剑，长腿，齐膝长靴，靴头擦得锃亮。</p><p>郑允浩看得出了神。这个国家的大公主到底是何方神圣，他挺了挺胸，有些心虚地试图忽略对方比自己还多出那么一丁点儿的身高，心想，被这样英俊的男人追求，换作是他的话恐怕做梦都能笑醒吧。</p><p>紧接着他听到身旁传来一声膝盖着地的声音。</p><p>郑允浩机械地扭过头，只见方才还站着的一国之丞相此刻已经单膝跪地，额头短暂触碰另一条腿的膝盖后微仰头，对着他两人面前的这个男人苍老但有力地朗声道。</p><p>“臣拜见长公主殿下！”</p><p>郑允浩眨眨眼。</p><p>郑允浩咽了一下口水。</p><p>郑允浩拍了拍有些褶皱的衣角。</p><p>郑允浩缓缓发出一个问号。</p><p>“？”他看看男人再看看一旁跪着的丞相再再看看男人，艰难地从嗓子眼儿里憋出几个字来，“你们的大公主...是个男的？”</p><p>丞相斜眼瞪了他一眼让他别吱声，反倒是被称作“公主”的帅气男人轻笑一声，会场虽然吵闹，他们这里却算僻静，因此对方这声低而脆的笑一点不少地被郑允浩从头到尾听了个遍。</p><p>还有点好听。活了几百年也没听过几次笑——除了他自己特别魔性的那种大笑——的郑允浩偷偷想。</p><p>“这位是？”对方却不看他，而是抬抬手示意丞相起身，后者一脸恭敬地重新站直身子，略低头，左手向右，整个手掌指着右侧的郑允浩。</p><p>“这位是...”</p><p>“我是恶龙噢！”一提到他的身份，郑允浩顿时来了兴致，打断丞相的话闭着眼睛拍拍胸脯，“我叫郑允浩！”</p><p>他很是自信地自我介绍完，悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，接着完全睁开，第二次失望地发现外场的任何一个人都没有对他这个身份表现出哪怕与“恐慌”有只有一根蜘蛛丝那么细微的相似点的情绪。</p><p>丞相对他的身份早已了解，此时嫌弃地看看他便扭过头去。那位公主殿下倒是饶有兴趣地歪歪头，眼睛也眯了起来。</p><p>郑允浩突然反应过来对方生了一双很有特点的眼睛。他从未见过这样的眼睛。</p><p>“你是恶龙？那你是来抓走我的吗？”他的声音也好听，像泉水一样透亮的，边说边伸手，正好放在郑允浩眼皮下。</p><p>“我叫沈昌珉。”他见郑允浩没什么动作，便在后者眼前晃了晃手，“恶龙先生？恶龙先生？”</p><p>“啊？”郑允浩被他突然的举动吓了一跳，瞳孔猛地竖了起来，一对尖尖的黑色的角也从额前刘海的缝隙中钻出。</p><p>他连忙催动法术将一走神就现出的身为龙的特征收回去，一通手忙脚乱后郑允浩发现沈昌珉居然笑得更开心了。</p><p>怎么回事啊这个人...郑允浩被沈昌珉探寻的目光盯得全身不自在，下意识想后退却被对方一把握住手腕。</p><p>“哇你干什么！”郑允浩挣也挣不开，只好用之前吓唬丞相的表情吓唬沈昌珉，“我可是恶龙！信不信我把你吃掉？！”</p><p>沈昌珉却不搭理他咋咋呼呼的语气，牵着手腕就把郑允浩往怀里带，空闲的另一只手往他后腰一按，低头在郑允浩耳边吹气。</p><p>“恶龙先生现在可不能吃了我，我还没被您抓走呢。”</p><p>周围尽是宾客们的低声议论或高声惊呼，郑允浩支支吾吾半天找不出回应的门路，一张小脸憋得红红的，不知道是因为生气还是害羞。</p><p>“好嘛！”过了不知道多久，他再度挣扎起来，这次却有些磕磕巴巴的，“我...我把你抓走就是了...你松开！”</p><p>沈昌珉见状便也不再逗他，松了手任由郑允浩跟他有什么深仇大恨似的扭头就往外走把地面跺得震天响，人都走回露台边了才一回身，冲他没好气地招手。</p><p>“你快过来啊！”郑允浩见沈昌珉迈着长腿走近自己，做了个深呼吸，接着破罐子破摔一般张开胳膊环住对方的腰。</p><p>“你你你不要误会！”他尽力避免自己去看沈昌珉越发高深莫测的笑容，“这样子我变成原型才能抓住你，绝对不是故意的！”</p><p>大家都是男...雄性生物，不就是个腰嘛，有什么好摸的。</p><p>郑允浩越想越觉得理直气壮，把沈昌珉又抱紧了点。</p><p>...嘶...还挺结实，好像确实好摸的样子。</p><p>他颇有些不耐烦地看沈昌珉和挥着小手绢的国王王后以及哭成一片的大臣和宾客们告别。等了好一会儿，沈昌珉才转过身，郑允浩已经开始无聊地打哈欠了。</p><p>“结束了？”郑允浩见沈昌珉看他，眼睛亮了一下，“那我是不是可以把你抓回去了？”</p><p>沈昌珉点了点头。</p><p>“要好好抓住我啊恶龙先生。”他抬手摸了摸郑允浩乌黑的发。</p><p>“不用这样...我有名字不是吗？叫我允浩就好了。”说着郑允浩变回龙形，先前被他搂着腰的沈昌珉现在被郑允浩细心地放在龙爪最柔软的部分，爪子拱出一片可以容公主坐下的空间。巨龙长啸一声像来时那样飞起，眨眼工夫便消失在天际。</p><p>这段路途确实有些遥远，郑允浩飞得无聊了，开始自己没话找话说。</p><p>“其实真算起岁数，我可能比你爷爷的爷爷还要大。”他也不管风中沈昌珉能不能听清，自己管自己接着说下去，“但是按你们人类的算法我只有25啦，还是年轻人！”</p><p>郑允浩毕竟也是第一次真正行使一条恶龙的职责，当然不知道在这漫长的时间中该和公主说些什么。他从金币说到龙穴外某条巷子里一家店的烤鸡很好吃，绕来绕去终于问出了一直想问的问题。</p><p>“所以说，”恶龙举起爪子，弓起爪背为公主挡着迎面而来的风，一边左右调整方向避开障碍物一边问，“为什么他们叫你公主啊？公主不都是女孩子吗？”</p><p>说完还有些骄傲意味地抬抬脑袋：“直接说就可以，我们龙的听力很好的。”</p><p>沈昌珉被郑允浩作为一条恶龙而言过分可爱的小动作逗乐了，捂着嘴笑了几声，坐在郑允浩的掌心里抬头看着龙的下巴：“本来也没有人规定公主必须是女的，但谁让你们恶龙只抓被称为‘公主’的人呢？”</p><p>“这倒是...”郑允浩深以为然地点头。虽然其他龙带回龙穴的都是穿着长长裙子有长长头发的漂亮姑娘，但好像确实没有一个童话作家强调过公主必须是女性，这么一说，抓一个帅帅的公主回去好像也没什么嘛！</p><p>“那你为什么要被抓走？”他又问，“像你这样应该不缺人追才对。”</p><p>“我就当你在夸我帅了？”公主笑弯了一副硬朗的眉眼。</p><p>“是...是啦，不过比我还是差一点的哼哼！”被戳穿心事的恶龙喷出点小火苗转移尴尬的情绪，“所以说为什么？你快说！”</p><p>他这么自夸倒也不无道理——身为龙形的郑允浩精壮又体格优美，身为人形的他更是天生的美人胚子，巴掌小脸上剑眉凤目樱桃嘴一样不差，长得又高挑苗条。而这些都被沈昌珉尽数收在眼底，他手支着下巴把郑允浩方才气呼呼的小表情细细回味了一遍，才开口回答郑允浩无穷无尽的问题之一。</p><p>“确实是像你说的那样，追求我的人从皇宫排到你家应该也不成问题。”其间郑允浩嘲笑他自恋，沈昌珉回句“你也不差”便接着说了下去，“比如说今天宴会上的很多美女，都是权贵人士家的千金小姐，想向父皇母后提亲的，但是嘛...”</p><p>他刻意停顿了一下。</p><p>郑允浩听故事听到一半没了下文，急得不行。“但是什么？你不要卖关子！”</p><p>公主在恶龙爪子里躺下，视线倾斜时可以看到黑下来的夜里有满天星斗。</p><p>“但是我喜欢男的，如果被恶龙抓到很远的地方的话，那些姑娘大概就不敢亲自来了。”他语气平静，好像说出来的不是什么惊天消息，而是比“我今天中饭吃了十八人份的烤肉”还要稀松平常的事。</p><p>...对不起，这个好像也算不上什么稀松平常。</p><p>巨龙原本平稳飞行的身体踉跄了一下，好险擦过一座小山才重新稳住动作：“公主都是这么奇怪的吗...啊不过我不是反对我就是有点惊讶。”他感叹一下又急急跟了句解释，好在爪子里那位公主似乎并不在意的样子，摇摇头说了句“没事”。</p><p>龙族为了传宗接代自然是更倾向于和异性交往，但大家好像都不太想让自己的宝宝遗传郑允浩有些瘦弱——就恶龙的标准而言——的基因，所以这位换算成人类来说已经可以谈恋爱的朋友到现在还是单身龙一条。</p><p>不过也正因为如此，郑允浩本人啊不对本龙是不太看重交往性别这个问题的，反正单身久了看什么不都挺赏心悦目的吗？（不是）</p><p>胡思乱想着，恶龙已经稳稳地降落在自家洞口前。郑允浩爪子靠近地面放沈昌珉下去，后者颇有些好奇地左瞧瞧右看看，摸了摸比自己高出不知道多少倍的洞穴墙壁转头想问些什么，却只看见一阵烟雾后变成人形的郑允浩站在原地活动筋骨。</p><p>“怎么了？”接收到来自沈昌珉的带了点疑问的视线，郑允浩像个没事人一样走上前去十分自来熟地拍拍前者肩膀，同时手往洞穴内某个角落一挥，用了点小魔法变出张床来，“反正变成什么睡觉都是睡觉，我也很怀念睡在床上的感觉啊，变成人很奇怪吗？”</p><p>郑允浩语罢上下扫了扫沈昌珉，又揶揄道：“再说，就你这个小身板，万一被我压到的话...啧啧。”</p><p>沈昌珉：......你这是种族歧视。</p><p>虽然但是，郑允浩来回飞了一趟，现在觉得累得不行，嘲笑完沈昌珉后就打了个哈欠，嘀嘀咕咕着“好困”就往床的方向走，最后整条龙“啪叽”摔床上，抱着被子打了个滚就朝着一边打算睡。</p><p>一切都很正常，直到郑允浩迷迷糊糊中感觉到另一边床铺塌下去一块，接着一条胳膊便非常自然地搭在了他腰际。</p><p>“公主殿下可不可以不要耍流氓？”</p><p>“叫我昌珉。”</p><p>“...那昌珉可不可以不要耍流氓？”</p><p>“哦豁？”沈昌珉眉毛一挑，“你知道什么是耍流氓？”</p><p>“这难道不是吗！”郑允浩气得睡意全无，翻了个身瞪他。</p><p>...不是，这个人什么时候把外套脱了的。</p><p>“这怎么能算耍流氓呢？”沈昌珉指指挂在床脚的外套再指指身上的剩余衣物一本正经，“我只是怕冷，所以需要抱一点东西取暖。”</p><p>“那你把衣服穿上啊！”</p><p>“硌得慌。”</p><p>“...那被子给你！”说完拎了个被子角塞沈昌珉手里。</p><p>“你不冷吗？”</p><p>“......”郑允浩陷入沉默。龙是冷血动物，而变成人形后御寒能力急剧下降，老实说他比沈昌珉更怕冷，但是...该死的，为什么脑子一抽变出一张双人床？！</p><p>沈昌珉还在看他，水汪汪的眼睛在黑灯瞎火的洞穴里亮得出奇，捏着被子角又无辜又可怜，直看得郑允浩感觉自己像个不给小朋友取暖的千古罪人。“那你抱就抱，但是不许做什么别的奇奇怪怪的事...！”他一边约法三章，一边把被子角又抢了回来，一副“一点都不要给你”的凶巴巴模样。</p><p>事实上一半被子还是在沈昌珉这边的，而沈昌珉被这条龙的举动逗得乐得不行，满脸笑容地应了声“好”便一把揽住郑允浩劲瘦的腰。</p><p>郑允浩被他抱着僵硬了一瞬，脑内反复催眠自己只是一个没有感情的人形抱枕，催眠着催眠着居然也真睡过去了。</p><p>相安无事的一个晚上，第二天郑允浩半梦半醒睁开眼睛时被挡在眼前的胸吓了个清醒，随后悠悠反应过来自己好像睡前转了个身所以是面对着沈昌珉的。</p><p>但是为什么睡着睡着就钻怀里去了啊！还这么自觉往下躺了躺！？郑允浩越想越奇怪，悄悄提起仍然搭在自己身上的手试图起床。</p><p>结果沈昌珉一把又把他摁了回去，还不忘加上句“再睡会儿”。</p><p>...屁嘞，你明明清醒得很吧！某条龙内心疯狂OS，但碍于公主毕竟是客人也不好真的发作，继续催眠自己是个没有感情的人形抱枕又躺了半个小时。</p><p>所以一条恶龙为何三观如此端正。</p><p>等他俩爬起来天也亮得差不多，一龙一人围着郑允浩搞出来的小火堆吃了些水果面包（“这里为什么还有面包？”“龙也是会出门采购的好吗！”），便拖了小板凳坐在洞穴门口闲聊起来。</p><p>“所以什么时候会有人来啊...。”</p><p>“我都不急你急什么？”</p><p>“我当然急！”郑允浩义正辞严，“赶紧找个人把你这祖宗送回去我早完事！唉为什么我第一次工作就摊上你这么个麻烦的家伙...”</p><p>沈昌珉睡醒后满头呆毛来不及压下去，听了这话居然趴下几根，脸上也多了些失落的表情：“啊，我很麻烦吗...”</p><p>身边的公主殿下很明显地表现出了“我有点点难过虽然不安慰我也不会怎么样但是快点来安慰我”的情绪，这让郑允浩有点慌神，毕竟他也没怎么安慰过人，手忙脚乱地拍拍沈昌珉的后背：“其实也没有啦可能是我业务不熟练的缘故...总之就是不要难过好不好？其实你人蛮不错的！”</p><p>他安慰得有些笨拙，但是在沈昌珉看来可爱得不行，无论是因为慌张而睁大的圆圆眼睛还是像奶油布丁一样甜又软还带了点鼻音的声音都很可爱，他被这种可爱引得笑出声，郑允浩自觉安慰成功，长出了口气。</p><p>黄昏将至时远处森林里终于有人来的迹象，郑允浩无比兴奋，拉着沈昌珉往那里瞅。</p><p>“诶你看你看，是不是有人来救你了？”</p><p>“嗯...应该是吧。”</p><p>“看起来挺帅嘛！”</p><p>公主头一偏：“我回去了。”</p><p>“咦？”恶龙疑惑地看着公主回洞穴的背影，“你不再看一会儿？他离这里还远着呢。”</p><p>“反正要打也是你和他打。”沈昌珉扭头看郑允浩，语气有些僵，“噢对了，记得变成龙再打，还有晚上想吃烤肉。”</p><p>“知道了...”郑允浩莫名其妙地又把头扭了回去，心想这种事我怎么可能会忘，昌多里好奇怪哦。</p><p>并且忽略了自己自动造出了个昵称的行为。</p><p>那人终于近了，郑允浩算准时机变成龙形飞出去，很好地挡住了来人的去路：“你就是来拯救公主的吗？！”</p><p>“没错！”那人骑着高头大马，从身侧拔出剑，“为了公爵大人的女儿的幸福，我必须战胜你！”</p><p>郑允浩愣了一下。</p><p>“...？”他收回已经准备好的火焰，“原来你的目的不是和公主结婚啊？”</p><p>“？对啊。”那个人也是一愣，“公主不是男的吗？当然是要跟贵族家的女儿结婚。”</p><p>“噢。”郑允浩冷了一张原本热情的龙脸，“那你回去吧，公主是个gay.”</p><p>勇士：？？？啊？？？</p><p>“我说你怎么还不走呢？”恶龙吼了一声一爪子挥下去，马受了惊吓，抬起蹄子带着处于震惊之中的勇士头也不回地跑了回去。</p><p>“真是麻烦...”郑允浩拍了拍爪子，叹口气往家飞，“白高兴一场...唉昌珉好像说想吃烤肉来着，那我要早点回去才行。”</p><p>这之后连着好几天，每天都有不同的勇者费劲九牛二虎之力找到龙穴再被郑允浩请（物理方式）回去，每天沈昌珉都在尝试用郑允浩的火加工各种食物，每天郑允浩都在饱餐一顿后对沈昌珉吐槽“今天的那个人又是奉某个女人的命前来的”，每天沈昌珉都笑着听他吐槽完，然后说“吃饱了就出去散散步吧”。</p><p>除了有一次对方来得突然，郑允浩和沈昌珉还在森林里闲逛的时候被对方打了个照面，结果那人一看到人形的郑允浩立刻下马单膝跪地请求郑允浩嫁给自己，被黑着脸的沈昌珉提着佩剑叉了出去。</p><p>“人家只是随口一说，你好凶哦。”郑允浩被沈昌珉拉到身后，揪着沈昌珉的衣服袖子探出头看了看那个倒霉孩子狼狈逃跑的背影，“你之前好像不是这样的啊..？”</p><p>“他说让你嫁给他。”沈昌珉依然语气面色都不善，将剑刃收入剑鞘。</p><p>“嫁就嫁呗，反正我单身好几百年了又不在乎这个...唔！”</p><p>郑允浩呆呆地睁大眼睛，不可思议地看着面前沈昌珉放大的一张俊脸。</p><p>公主都是这么脾气古怪的吗？他失神地想。为什么沈昌珉要一脸生气地亲我啊？</p><p>他迷茫地张着嘴任由沈昌珉扫荡，后者退出时泄愤似的咬了下郑允浩的下唇。</p><p>“我都表现得这么明显了你还要说这种话。”沈昌珉戳了戳郑允浩的额头，“你们龙族都是笨蛋吗？”</p><p>郑允浩有点反应不过来，但还是精准地捕捉到沈昌珉最后一句话。“才不是！”他躲开沈昌珉的手，“我不是笨蛋！”</p><p>反驳完突然有点回过味来：诶，他刚才说什么表现得很明显来着？</p><p>恶龙摸了摸额头，试探地问：“那个什么...你不会是...喜欢我吧？”</p><p>“对啊。”一见钟情的公主殿下此时此刻不知道自己是血赚还是血亏。</p><p>“...但是你是公主我是恶龙诶！”郑允浩竖起双手食指比划，“公主和恶龙不可以在一起的！”</p><p>“有人这么规定吗？”沈昌珉反问他。</p><p>郑允浩眨了眨眼睛，手放了下去。</p><p>“好，好像确实没有。”</p><p>“那不就成了？”沈昌珉抱住郑允浩循循善诱，“你看，既然没有人规定，那么公主和恶龙在一起也是可以的。”</p><p>“...是噢。”郑允浩被他抱着思考了一下，点点头。</p><p>“而且我喜欢你，当然你不喜欢我的话我也没办法。”说罢沈昌珉假装无可奈何地欲松手。</p><p>“没有没有！”郑允浩急忙拉住他，“虽然你又毒舌又吃得多，但是...哎呀反正就，就，我觉得你挺好的！而且上次我去皇宫，里面有好多亮闪闪的东西，龙喜欢亮闪闪！”</p><p>他打了个马虎眼。龙的确喜欢亮闪闪，包括公主的眼睛。</p><p>“这就对了嘛。”公主满意地点头，又亲了一下怀里的龙，“明天我们就回皇宫好不好？今天先回你家。”</p><p>“？好。”郑允浩不疑有他，被沈昌珉拉着往回跑，一边跑一边心想为什么不让他飞着带回去呢。</p><p>之后发生了什么生命大和谐嗯嗯啊啊这样那样的事就不说了，这是儿童读物，儿童读物不能写。</p><p>总而言之，最后的最后，公主和恶龙幸福快乐地生活在了一起，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p>The End...</p><p>...</p><p>“End什么end！沈昌珉你听听这是给小朋友读的故事吗！？”</p><p>“哥不是我的小朋友吗？这个故事我只想给哥一个人读，至于哥拍节目要用的故事嘛，不急，先睡觉明天再慢慢想。”</p><p>“...究竟谁是小朋友啊没大没小的臭小子//////”</p><p> </p><p>这回是真的End了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>